Un Destino Para Dos
by anka-eternalyouth
Summary: Porque la vida te puede jugar buenas y malas pasadas, no siempre las cosas ocurren por algo, esto también es cosa del destino y quizás si no te gusta se pueda cambiar conforme sentimientos que de ese momento que pueden ser amor, protección, amistad, celos y odio?... Nueva historia presentando un MadaTsu (Occ)


(N/A: lo que este en "-"es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en "- { } - " lo que piensan los personajes)

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un encuentro desastroso**_

Un día, avanzada la mañana en la ciudad de Konoha, como siempre había mucho ruido, risas de niños, personas caminando y platicando de cualquier cosa, negocios laborando, no hacía mucho calor, perfecto para la venta de helados.

-buenos días – dijo una chica de cabello largo y como la nieve, sus ojos era de un azul oscuro, vestía con pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de manga 3/4 gris y "unos tenis negros-

-buenos días jovencita- contesto amablemente el señor que vendía helados en el parque central de la gran ciudad de Konoha

-tiene de vainilla?- pregunto amablemente la chica con una sonrisa

-claro que sí, le sirvo uno?- respondió el señor

-si por favor- contesto la chica. El señor le entrego el heleado en un cono – cuánto es?- pregunto ella recibiendo el helado y entregando el dinero al vendedor, dio las gracias y siguió su camino.

Iba tranquilamente caminando por el parque disfrutando su helado, el viento era muy agradable, además se podía sentir una tranquilidad en el lugar.

En el centro del parque había una fuente, el agua salía y caía en el piso, la chica se acercó a ella, pero lo suficiente como para que solo le cayeran unas cuantas gotas en los pies

-qué bonito- dijo en voz baja viendo cómo se formaban pequeños arcoíris con la caída del agua, decidió que era tiempo de seguir y se movió hacia atrás para retornar su camino

De la nada se encontraba cayendo en la fuente, se escuchó un golpe y las personas voltearon a ver, la chica peliblanca había caído a la fuente. No obstante con la caída de ella y su helado, salieron chorros de agua empapándola. La chica anonadada volteo su vista hacia arriba viendo la figura de cuatro hombres

-fíjate por donde caminas- dijo uno viendo a la chica desde arriba y siguiendo su camino, la chica no podía creerlo, ósea ella era quien estaba mojada en la fuente y aun así le dicen eso

-disculpa?- dijo desde el suelo empapada, llamando la atención del chico

-oye! Pide disculpas-dijo uno en tono de regaño y ofreciendo la mano a la chica –discúlpalo – pero la chica no volteo a verlo, tenía la mirada clavada en el chico que le dijo que se fijara al caminar

-que quieres decir con eso? – hablo la chica recuperándose de lo que había pasado – yo soy quien está en el suelo- dijo con voz un poco más alta, ante esto en la cara del chico se formó una media sonrisa, esto hizo enojar a la chica

-te estas riendo? – cuestiono ella, pero él siguió sin contestar y dio la media vuelta

-ayyyy mi brazo- hizo un gesto de dolor agarrándose su brazo, ante esto las personas que se encontraban alrededor empezaron a murmurar, esto hizo que el chico diera un paso y quedando frente a ella

-no hagas escandalo- dijo entre dientes y entre cerrando la mirada sobre ella

-tropezamos, me caí y me lastime, y aun así te vas si ayudarme a pesar de que estoy herida… - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, esto hizo que los murmuros fueran más fuertes, los acompañantes del chicos solo eran espectadores

-podrías ayudarme no crees? –dijo ella llevando su brazo al pecho y bajando la mirada, ante esto el chico se quedó viéndola un momento y después le extendió la mano.

Al ver la sombra de la mano del chico reflejada en el piso, sonrió y en un dos por tres la tomo, en un segundo los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y él pudo ver un brillo en malicia en sus ojos junto con una sonrisa, tuvo un micro mal presentimiento y cayó al agua junto con la chica, en cuanto el chico toco el piso la chica se levantó tomando la bola de helado que antes comía.

-ups – dijo ella con una sonrisa, los presentes estaba en shock incluyendo el chico en el suelo – no quería hacerlo, pero me obligaste, si tuvieras más modales y no fueras tan altanero, no lo había hecho – dijo viéndolo desde arriba –además YO fui la que cayó al agua, no tú y no fue para que me ayudaras y pidieras disculpas – dijo acercándose a el

-q..que¡?- logro articular el chico ya empapado por la fuente

La chica tomo el helado de vainilla y lo aplastó contra su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello – toma lo que te mereces – sonrió y salió corriendo, ante esto el chico solo la vio correr

-eestas bien?- pregunto un chico extendiéndole la mano y aguantando la risa ante la mirada del otro, jamás lo había visto así. El chico en el suelo golpeo la mano que le ofrecía ayudarlo y se levantó para perseguir a la chica, corrió un poco pero se dio cuenta que ya no la encontraría

-Madara- llamo un chico cuando lo alcanzaron sus compañeros –Madara- llamo de nuevo pero esta vez tocándole el brazo haciendo que el chico saliera del trance y lo viera.

-ccomo?... esa estúpida mujer…como se atrevió- hablaba enojado el chico, caminado de un lado a otro y tocándose su cabello lleno de helado, sus ojos se tornaban de un tono rojo por el enojo

-tomate límpiate- hablo otro chico ofreciendo un pañuelo a su amigo, se quedó observándolo –te lo mereces- dijo e hizo que Madara volteara a verlo

-estas diciendo que fue mi culpa?- contesto Madara acercándose al chico que había hablado

-si- dijo seguro el otro – la empujaste cuando iba a dar la vuelta, además no la ayudaste cuando estaba en el piso- hablo, ante la mirada de Madara –parece que no tienes modales- hablo una vez más, esto hizo que la mirada del chico mencionado se intensificara, pero esto no hizo retroceder a su amigo

-alguno la ha visto? – Pregunto a sus amigos observándolos a cada uno – me las pagara esa estúpida – dijo apretando el pañuelo

Las chicas pasaban y observaban al apuesto grupo de chicos, murmurando cosas, y como no, si parecían príncipes de cuentos de hadas, en su momento Madara también, ahora enojado y empapada su ropa no lo era

-vámonos dijo dándose vuelta – hablo Madara caminado en dirección a la fuente seguido por el grupo de chicos

-yo creo que fue graciosos jaja – hablo uno de ellos ganándose la mirada de todos

-cállate Hashirama – inmediatamente fue callado con una mirada y una voz agresiva –está bien.. No dije nada – contesto deprimido el chico

Así los cuatro chicos se perdieron en el parque…

A las fueras del parque una chica estaba respirando de correr, sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas y además estaba empapada

-que hice¡?- se preguntó a si misma –me regañaran… aunque se lo merecía- se contestó de inmediato –debo volver… - suspiro viendo al cielo y empezando a caminar

Frente a ella estaba una mansión color beige, con flores por el camino que daba a la puerta, estando la chica enfrente de la misma respiro profundo y abrió

-que no esté nadie, que no esté nadie- lentamente dijo esperando no encontrar nada -parece que no hay nadie- hablo en tono bajo y entro a la casa

-Tsurara?- pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro bajando las escaleras frente a ella y observándola, la mujer llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul marino con una blusa de manga larga color blanca y nos tacones negros.

-hola Tsunade - contesto la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada de Tsunade, hubo un silencio incomodo mientras la observaba

-y bien?... que paso?- pregunto la mujer cruzándose de brazos y observando a la menor con el ceño fruncido

-ssobre qque?- contesto Tsurara sonriendo nerviosa y poniendo su mano atrás de la nuca haciéndose la loca

-estas empapada – hablo Tsunade y se miraron a los ojos

-un estúpido chico me tiro a la fuente del parque central- contesto Tsurara haciendo cara de enojo y cruzándose de brazos

-y…?- pregunto por más la otra mujer

-y…yy…aaachuuu – estornudo Tsurara –voy a cambiarme – dijo y subió subiendo las escaleras corriendo

-Tsurara iré a hablar con los socios de la Mizushima Corp – dijo la mujer viendo la manecilla de la puerta y haciendo que Tsurara se detuviera

-que pasara…?- pregunto la peliblanca deteniéndose y viendo hacia atrás

-es lo que iré a ver- diciendo esto la mujer salió de la mansión dejando a la chica ahí

-señorita le preparo algo de comer- pregunto una de las sirvientas mirando a la chica de arriba hacia abajo

-si por favor – sonrió Tsurara dirigiéndose a su cuarto para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco de su incidente.

Tsunade se bajaba del auto e inmediatamente una mujer pelinegra se le acerco

-Tsunade-sama – hablo la mujer –ya están aquí – dijo, ante esto Tsunade camino hacia el elevador

-trajiste todos los documentos Shizune? - pregunto la mujer viendo a la pelinegra parada junto a ella

El elevador se abrió dejando la entrada abierta a las mujeres, caminado hacia una sala de juntas

-buenas tardes – saludo Tsunade al entrar, siendo observada por los presentes

-buenas tardes…buenas tardes- los presentes le regresaron los saludos.

La mujer camino a su asiento y tomo los documentos que estaban en su lugar, los empezó a leer ante la atenta mirada de todos

-comencemos – hablo un hombre ganándose la mirada de todos – estamos aquí para hablar del futuro de Mizushima Corp – continuo hablando el hombre – como bien saben, el difunto director Akira y su esposa, dejaron en su testamento que la empresa quedaría a manos de su hija, la señorita Tsurara, al cumplir los 19 años

-con permiso- entro apurado un chico pelinegro, y de inmediato tomo asiento

- _dónde estabas?-_ susurro un chico castaño a lado del que acababa de sentarse

- _que no te acuerdas…fui a bañarme-_ contesto entre dientes y tomando los documentos que tenía enfrente

-jajaja cierto cierto! – Hablo normal llamando la atención de todos –perdón, continuemos – se disculpó amablemente

-bueno – hablo el hombre y se aclaró la garganta – decía que según el testamento la empresa quedara en manos de la señorita… has estado cuidado de ella no es así Tsunade?- pregunto el hombre

-así es, ha estado bajo mi custodia desde el accidente, la traje conmigo desde Corea hace unos días – afirmo la mujer

-perfecto, este año Tsurara cumple los 19 años por lo tanto será dueña de la empresa- hablo nuevamente el hombre

-una niña no podrá manejar una empresa- interrumpió bruscamente un joven al hombre que hablaba, y las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a su persona – creo las acciones y títulos de la empresa se deben trasferir a alguien más- finalizo con una sonrisa

-a quién?.. a ti?- contesto bruscamente Tsunade -no creo que estés en posición de decir eso Momoshiki- dijo la mujer con furia

-por qué te enojas de esa manera querida Tsunade?- pregunto sarcásticamente el hombre

-por tu culpa Hazuki y Akira…- dijo la mujer levantándose y poniendo de golpe las manos sobre el escritorio, todos ahí guardaron silencio

\- creo debemos calmarnos – se levantó un hombre a lado de la mujer y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Momoshiki quien aun sonreía

-Jiraiya – dijo viéndolo y se volvió a sentar

-pero es cierto, la niña no tiene la experiencia de manejar la empresa, además… se dedicara a ella? – un hombre rompió el nuevo silencio que se formulo

-Danzo…- hablo el hombre que estaba hablando en un inicio

-solo digo la verdad Hiruzen, Tsurara no podrá manejar Mizushima Corp – finalizo el hombre viendo al nombrado

-el testamento dice que Mizushima es suya – hablo Hiruzen -no podemos cambiar los deseos del director –

-Tsurara hablo conmigo del tema, y dijo que no está interesada en la compañía, pero tampoco quiere perderla, por lo tanto cuando tenga los derechos, los cederá a mí, para que me haga cargo de ella como hasta ahora – hablo Tsunade segura de sí misma y con unos documentos en la mano, ante esto todos quedaron callados

-como¡?- se levantó Momoshiki de su silla – ella no puede hacer eso – dijo el hombre levantando el tono de voz

-claro que sí, esta y tiene el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca – continuo hablando la mujer ante la mirada de todos

-me niego a que haga eso, tengo acciones por lo tanto tengo palabra sobre las decisiones que se tomen – contraataco el hombre –quien más está a favor de que Mizushima Corp sea de Tsunade? – pregunto e incluso levanto la mano para que lo siguieron

Ante la pregunta planteada por Momoshiki la mitad de los presentes levantaron la mano, Tsunade no esperaba esto, no sabía que tantas personas estarían con él, de inmediato los reconoció Kakuzu, Sasori, Danzo, Homura y Kisame, ellos estaban con Momoshiki, desde que tiene recuerdos habían estado en una pelea por la empresa

-está legalizado con un abogado – hablo la mujer mirando a los que estaban en contra

-lo siento querida pero no puedes cambiar nuestros derechos de decisión en la empresa – hablo el hombre con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, entonces hubo un duelo de miradas entre ellos

-tranquilos- hablo una voz tranquila – todos están considerando solo la empresa, pero no la señorita, deben…-

-estamos aquí para eso – nuevamente Momoshiki interrumpió con una sonrisa

-Momoshiki no me interrumpas cuando hablo – cambio el tono de voz del hombre que había sido interrumpido

-si Hagoromo – dijo el hombre entre dientes, porque a pesar de ser un hombre muy viejo era el hombre más poderoso de algunos países, se le debía respeto

-estaba diciendo… solo consideran la empresa, pero no lo que siente la señorita, esa empresa fue creada por su familia desde hace muchos años, tiene un valor sentimental – el hombre hizo una pausa viendo a todo el mundo – si bien es importante el futuro de la empresa, también es el de ella, nadie asegura que más adelante quiera continuar con su legado y decida manejarla, aun es joven, está en su derecho ya que es la dueña, pero también me preocupa esta discusión, hasta ahora Tsunade la ha manejado correctamente, no le veo el problema de que continúe así –

-Tsunade no tiene ninguna acción ni título dentro de Mizushima es algo incoherente de que la maneje – hablo Momoshiki

-entonces ese es el problema Momoshiki? Que alguien externo la dirija? - puntualizo Hagoromo – entonces para evitar confrontaciones que la compañía se disuelva y que cada quien tome su parte –

-no!- se adelantó Momoshiki – sería imprudente que una compañía tan grande y con un futuro sea disuelta –

-entonces que propones hacer Momoshiki – este quedo en silencio pensando lo más rápido posible, no sabía que decir, tenía que conseguir toda la empresa para él, ese era su objetivo, tenía que hacer que esa niña se la diera, pero como, y de la nada le llego

-qué tal que quien se case con Tsurara tenga el derecho de dirigir Mizushima Corp, así no quedaría alejada de ella y seguirían un legado – ante esto dicho todos se llenaron de sorpresa y empezaron a murmurar

Momoshiki dirigió la mirada a Hagoromo y vio que lo estaba pensado, ante esto sonrió, si lograba tomarla como esposa, seria suya, luego tendría que lidiar con ella, y de nuevo observo a los presentes, no tenía competencia fuerte a menos que los Uchihas y los Senju decidiera jugar contra él, aun así, estaba seguro de que podría ganarles, puesto que la mitad de los presentes estaban con él, eso era un punto de ventaja, ellos lo ayudarían a subir a la cima.

-qué le parece mi idea Hagoromo? – pregunto al hombre que se encontraba pensado

-estoy a favor de eso, seria favorable que Tsurara tenga un hogar después del accidente, así la empresa estaría indirectamente en sus manos – pauso – estoy a favor, de la propuesta – levanto la mana

-Hagoromo – hablo rápido Tsunade

-Tsunade es democracia 7 votos a favor – dijo Momoshiki

Hubo silencio en la sala, de pronto se pusieron a murmurar de nuevo

-la señorita tiene que conseguir un buen esposo – hablo Hagoromo rompiendo los murmullos – Madara y Hashirama espero tomen en cuenta la propuesta – esto hizo que Momoshiki dejara la sonrisa que tenia

-con mucho gusto – hablo Hashirama sonriendo

-habrá un baile para presentar a la señorita Tsurara, quedas a cargo de eso Tsunade…. Es todo por hoy – diciendo esto Hagoromo se levantó y salió de la sala

– _qué piensas madara?_ – susurro Hashirama

- _suena interesante_ – contestó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y saliendo seguido de su amigo

-no salió bien – dijo la mujer rubia cerrando su puño sobre la mesa

-pobre Tsunade… sería una lástima que la pequeña Tsurara sufra un accidente – dijo Momoshiki pasando atrás de ella

-tú no te atreverás – se levantó y lo encaro

-los accidentes pasan – diciendo esto el hombre salió de la sala

Pensó que nadie los había escuchado, pero estaban equivocados, alguien lo había hecho.


End file.
